nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimoire changelog/Archive
v2.2.3 v2.2.2 v2.2.1 v2.2 v2.1g * ** NEW FEATURE ** SUMMON CREATURE SERIES - expanded list of summons (ie more random choices). Druids/Rangers get separate lists. If used with the CEP, there are even more choices. * ** NEW FEATURE/FIX ** TRUE SEEING - now supports a module int variable "SG_L_TRUESEE_FIX" (values 0 or 1). If 0 (or not set), works as original BW True Seeing, if 1, provides See Invisible and Ultravision instead of the BW True Seeing effect so that you can't see people hiding by stealth automatically, per PHB. v2.1f * ** FIX ** BALAGARN'S IRON HORN - school changed to TRANSMUTATION, per MoF * ** FIX ** Paladin and Ranger CASTER LEVELS will now be correctly reported as HALF their CLASS level, per PHB * ** FIX ** Multiple typo corrections to tlk files * ** FIX ** PROTECTION FROM SPELLS - range changed from (P)ersonal to (T)ouch in 2da * ** FIX ** ISSAC'S LESSER/GREATER MISSILE STORM - TargetType changed to self, Range (P)ersonal. Targets are picked out of area around the caster, the spell itself is not "targeted" * ** BUG FIX ** FORCEWARD - was never supposed to be available at Sor/Wiz 4 (and in fact was not listed in the description). This has been removed in the 2da. * ** BUG FIX ** Spell Turning effects - the "return" spell was being cast at the caster level of the orignal target, not the original caster. The save DC was also that for the target casting the spell, not the caster. * ** BUG FIX ** ELEMENTAL SUBSTITUTION FEATS - while trying to prevent items from being affected by the elemental substitution feats, I inadvertantly broke the feat so that it didn't work at all. It also now will disipate after casting a spell. v2.1e * ** BUG FIX/NEW SPELL ** DIVINE INTERDICTION now works properly. It has been activated for general use. * ** BUG FIX ** HEALING DOMAIN - the description was displaying as the Strength Domain. This has been fixed in the 2da. * ** FIX ** LUCK/MAGIC DOMAINS - now that the spell turning spells are working, these domains have been updated to include those spells. Magic gets Minor Spell Turning at lvl 4, while both Luck and Magic get Spell Turning at lvl 7. Updates to both tlk files have been made. * ** NOTE ** Domain section of readme concerning domains updated. v2.1d * ** BUG FIX ** CONE OF COLD - the script disappeared from the hak somehow. I rewrote it and added it back in. * ** BUG FIX ** wallplaceables.erf - had been left out of the download file again. It is once again back where it belongs. If you haven't done so before, you will need to import the file and verify that the appearances for the 3 wall placeables are correct. * new Readme file completed v2.1c * ** BUG FIX ** IRON BODY - the spellhook script now correctly intercepts casters trying to drink potions while under this effect. A floating message will appear stating that you can't use potions. * ** BUG FIX/NEW SPELL(s) ** SPELL TURNING/MINOR SPELL TURNING now work. They are now activated for general use. In order for them to work, you will need to set a global int variable on your module, SG_L_ALWAYS_ALLOW_NPCS, to TRUE. * ** BUG FIX/NEW SPELL ** CALM ANIMALS now works. It has been activated for general use. * ** BUG FIX/NEW SPELL ** THE SIMBUL'S SYNOSTODWEOMER now seems to work. I've run across an issue where it doesn't if Cone of Cold is the spell used after casting this, although no damage was done by the cone either. I think it has to do with the TargetType of the spell being cast, so there may be other spells that won't work correctly with this. I'll keep looking into it, but I have activated the spell for general use. * ** BUG FIX ** DARKBOLT - fixed the way the spell worked vs undead to match FRCS * ** BUG FIX ** FLASH - the save dc was never gotten prior to checking the saving throw. * ** BUG FIX ** FEEBLEMIND - changed to supernatural effect so it can't be affected by dispels * ** BUG FIX ** FEEBLEMIND - still set as a Divination spell in 2da. Changed to Enchantment, per PHB. * ** BUG FIX ** AID - was missing the +1 per caster level (max +10) bonus piece of the temporary hitpoints. This has been fixed. * ** BUG FIX ** TURN UNDEAD - script was using wrong variable for determining max possible HD affected. * ** BUG FIX ** LIGHT - for some reason was not casting properly * ** BUG FIX ** The good domain had aid included in the domains.2da, doubling it in the spell listing for clerics since it is already available at level 2. * ** BUG FIX ** BLACKLIGHT - added an Ultravision effect for the caster since they are supposed to be able to "see" while in the effect. * ** SCRIPT-ONLY FIX ** somehow I missed rewriting my copy of Dismissal to store the spell school, etc. Earlier version of spell still worked properly. * ** Attempted Exploit Plug ** GATE. Now summons new balor blueprint if caster is not properly protected. Stores caster and attempts to determine pvp setting info and set this on the balor. New balor should check if in non-pvp area. If so, if caster is invalid, it should destroy itself. If caster is not invalid, it should set itself to attacking the caster. In a PvP area, it should just act as normal. * ** FIX ** Once again, sg_deities.2da is included for use with my "concept" version of the CC. I don't know if the PRC incorporated my changes permanently, so it may not work with their latest version. You can find my version on the vault. Basically it allows clerics to choose their deity based upon alignment restrictions, per the PHB, and it restricts domain choices based upon the deity they chose. * ** FIX ** LESSER ORB SPELLS - adjusted 2da so that the visuals look "less" than the visuals for the Orb spells at lvl 4. * ** NEW ** Changed x2_inc_spellhook to allow for a global switch (SG_L_ALWAYS_ALLOW_NPCS) to allow for NPCs to use the spellhook scripts without having to set that other stupid variable on EVERY AREA in the module Category:Grimoire development